Jessie and James: A couple destined to be together
by Dena Khan
Summary: A rockettshipper fanfic, for die hard romantics only!
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1  
  
"Well done Jessie and James, you did something right for once!" Giovanni said patting them on the backs. "You finally caught Ash's Pikachu! This is amazing, in fact I'm going to make you guys millionaires!" Jessie and James looked at each other. "Do you know what this means Jessie?" James asked. "Yes!" Jessie said. "WE HAVE FINALLY BECOME THE RICHEST POKeMON TRAINERS IN THE WORLD!" Jessie hugged James tightly and they both jumped up and down for joy. "But don't expect me to make you employees of the month." Giovanni continued. "What do you mean?" they both asked. "What I'm trying to say is after you get the million from me," he said, "You're fired." Jessie and James gasped. "Why?" Jessie asked. "Because you and James are both useless to Team Rockett. You may have caught Pikachu but it took you 2 years to do it! I mean c'mon Jessie, we all know you and your mother were worthless." "Why are you bringing my mother into this conversation?" Jessie asked. James held her in his arms. He knew if someone brought up the subject of her deceased mother, she gets deeply hurt.  
  
"Listen Jessie," Giovanni said, "You're mother...well...since she refused to leave Team Rockett and threatened to tell the police all of our secrets.... we had to punish her." "What?" Jessie asked, "What are you saying?" Tears filled up her eyes. James held her even closer now. He rocked her too, gently in his arms. "We had to eliminate her. One day when sent her on a mission to find Mew.... some members from Team Rockett blew up some ice causing an avalanche..." "NO! YOU DIDN'T!" Jessie screamed throwing James's arms out of her way. She went up to Giovanni ready to punch his lights out. "Use Scratch Persian!" "Persian.." He slashed her right across the face, throwing her across the room. "Hey you better leave her alone!" James said, "How would you feel if your parents got killed at a young age?" "And how would you feel if I called Security to throw you out the window?" James started at Giovanni. They locked into an evil stare for a moment. James told Giovanni with his eyes, "Don't you dare touch my beloved again with your stupid Pokemon!"  
  
  
Giovanni smiled evilly and laughed, "I see you still have some spirit in you James...some evil spirit...Jessie has become a stubborn little bitch. Just like her mother..." "Don't you dare insult Jesse, or her mom." James said bravely. "All right but, I have a proposition for you." Giovanni continued, "If you stay here with Team Rockett, I'll give you more money than you'll ever need!" "Never!" James said. "Very well then, just take the million and get out of here and if you tell anyone about Team Rockett....we'll send out Dark Arbok to kill you!" Jessie got up from the floor and leaned against the wall. James turned around and looked at her. Their eyes said, "Lets get out of this dump!" James and Jessie left Team Rockett and everything, forever. (Meowth by the way bolted from Team Rockett in his search for his true love...)  
  
  
Even though Jessie and James went to their secret spot whenever they could, this time it was different. They had already ridded themselves of their Team Rockett Clothes for good. They just sat there looking at the stars together. Jessie and James looked into each other's eyes. "Wow, I didn't know how beautiful Jessica's eyes were until now...." James thought as he was looking at her eyes. "Too bad she thinks I'm a ugly jerk." "James is so handsome," Jessie thought, "his voice is charming too...too bad he'd never so for some street trash like me..." They kept staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"James," Jessie said. "Yes?" James said still looking into her eyes. "You know ummm...it's going to be different not being in Team Rockett right?" "Of course I do," James said, "In fact my life is dedicated to Team Rockett." "Mine is too." Jessie said, "But...now where do we go from here?" There was silence. James noticed that Jessie's legs were moving in closer to his. Jessie blushed and said, "Ummm...am I too close for you James?" "Not at all Jessie..." James said. They looked at each other's eyes.  
  
"Oh my god," James thought to himself, "I have felt love and affection for Jessica for so long but....I just don't know how to confess my love for her...we've been together for seven years but...it seems like we've been together forever. I could care less about Jesibelle. She's a plain snob! Not only that she judges my every move. She tells me, 'You aren't walking proper. You aren't talking proper.' Heck! I bet she thinks I don't breath proper! If I ever married her, I'd regret it for the rest of my life....Jessica is the only one I can imagine marrying. She's so beautiful. Even though she tortures me a lot and hits me up side the head with a sledge hammer...but I don't care about that...I just love her...she fills in that gap in my life. I would even die for her good god! But of course, Meowth told me she thinks I'm a jerk! But I'm not! I'm as nice as can be."  
  
"He makes my heart beat so quickly," Jessie thought to himself, "For crying out loud, he's the most handsome guy in the entire world! If I hade to choose between a charming blonde man and James I would pick James. James is the light of my life. He was the one who stuck up for me back at the headquarters...I can't stand this anymore I must confess my love to him!"   
  
They still stared into each other eyes. Neither was sure about what the other was thinking during those few minutes. After a while, Jessie broke the ice, "What are you thinking about James?" "Uh...." James said thinking, "Just thinking....you?" "The Same just..." "Thinking." They both said sighing looking at the moon. James knew he had to show his feelings but, what if Jessie thought he was a freak. And besides, a man wasn't supposed to show his feelings so easily. Jessie knew if she gave in she'd probably be called pathetic. "Jessie you know what?" James began, "I have something to confess..." "So do I." Jessie said interrupting. They looked at one another for a moment. "You confess first." Jessie said pointing her finger on his nose. James laughed and blushed. Then he cleared his throat, "Jessica, I don't know what I'm feeling now but all I know is.....you are the best girl ever." Jessica gasped and smiled with joy. This is what she had wanted to hear! "And I want to confess to you...that I..." Jessie moved in closer to James, close enough to kiss. James wanted to grab her face and kiss her like no other man has ever kissed a woman like Jessica. He instead went over to her ear and whispered, "I love you." He brushed his hand through her hair. Her hair felt so soft. They both got up together and James held her face in his hands and said, "Jessica...all it takes is three words...do you love me too?"   
  
Jessie looked into his eyes. She had tears rolling down her face. She knew she had to confess now. "Yes, James I love you." "Really?" James asked. "Definitely." She said putting her hand on his face. James flinched a little afraid Jessie was going to slap him. "Oh and listen James," Jessie began taking her hand away from his face, "I apologize for hurting you all of those other times...with the sledgehammer and all." "And I apologize Giovanni was such a jerk to you. I should have done more than I did at his office." "No James, you were perfect." Jessie said, "You're the best." She hugged him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I guess Meowth was wrong," James thought, "She does really love me. She's so warm this close to me...."  
  
  
James lifted up Jessie's face and looked at her eyes with more passion now. "Jessie can I ask you something?" James asked looking a Jessie's lips. "Yes?" Jessie said leaning in a little. "Could I, should I..." They were just an inch away from each other's lips now. "kiss you?" "Yes..." she said. They finally embraced in a passionate kiss. James stuck his tongue in her mouth gently, making sure not to annoy her. They made out. Jessie grabbed James closely to her. She could feel James's heart beating. It was beating in a slowly, steady beat. James could feel Jessie's heartbeat too. It was pounding hard. James wanted to make her calm down so he brushed his hand on her shoulder, gently. She calmed down. Now their heartbeats were beating to a steady beat...then James stopped kissing her for a moment. "Jessica," James began. "Yes James?" Jessie said. "I love you." "So do I." She replied putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
It was getting light out. The sun was just beginning to rise. "Wow James, we've been here all night," Jessie said, "We better leave now." "Why, we just got here," James said kissing her cheek. "No seriously James, look." Jessie said pointing to something. Or someone. James then realized it was Ash, Tracey, and Misty! "Oh my goodness, if they see us out of costume..." "We'll be laughed out of this beach!" Jessie finished. James then realized his mistake, "Oh my god, I'm sorry Jessie I was so stupid again..." Jessie kissed his fore head, "It's all right James lets just go." Jessie and James then turned their backs to them, put on sunglasses, and walked away hand in hand.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2  
  
Jessie and James had nothing better to do so they just continued to walk on and on past the beach. They were surprised at first that no one cared who they were or anything like that. In the past they would have to disguise themselves in order to find Ash and Pikachu, but now Giovanni had fired them and Ash was a very disappointed and sad Pokemon Master. James still couldn't believe they were fired though. "I wonder why he fired us." James asked. "Isn't it obvious James?" Jessie said walking faster than him now. "Hey! Jessie! Wait up!" James said a little shocked. Jessie just ignored him and kept walking.  
  
Soon the walking became running and James was getting a little concerned. "Was it something I said Jessie?" James shouted chasing after Jessie "Is this about last night? C'mon Jessie slow down!" Jessie suddenly stopped and turned around. She looked at James and said, "Isn't it obvious! Didn't you hear what Giovanni called me last night? He said I was just a worthless bitch! And what did he do to you? HE OFFERED YOUR JOB BACK!" James fell down from the yelling. "But Jessie, I did refuse didn't I?" James said. "It doesn't matter though," Jessie said, "James. What I'm trying to say is...I want you to rejoin Team Rocket!" James gasped. "But Jessie..." Jessie looked around and suddenly saw a girl with a pigtail in her hair walk by with a bike. She ripped the bike out of the girl's clutches and rode on it.  
  
  
  
"HEY! I JUST GOT THAT BIKE AFTER 2 YEARS!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!" the girl shouted jumping up and down. "Ugh!" she murmured to herself, "I guess people other than Ash steal bikes too...Oh." She looked at James in a weird sort of way and said, "Um mister, do I know you from somewhere..." "No." James said quickly running after Jessie. Misty jumped up and down again shouting, "WELL THANKS FOR BEING SO RUDE!! SHEESSH!"  
  
Jessie thought about a lot of things while ridding that bike through the desert. The desert was hot and muggy and she was really far from where James was. She thought about what she had said to James. She didn't really want him to go, she just knew it would be the best for his life. If he just ran around jobless, eventually he would have to go home to Jesebelle. He couldn't possibly want to stick around with her...would he? They only had one romantic night together but she still had doubts. "I bet he was just trying to comfort me...but I'm a big girl now..I can live on my own...I'm used to it since my mother..." She paused in her train of thought for a moment. She didn't want to go down that part of her life unless she was in the mood for crying. In fact, her mother is the only thing that she cares about more than her appearance..And of course James.  
  
James meanwhile had just begun to enter the desert. Sweat rolled down his head as he walked on and on. "What is wrong with her?" James said angrily out of breath, "Suddenly she just wants me out of her life! I mean, I gave her my heart and soul and what does she do? Tear them up to bits..she reminds me of Jesebelle...maybe I should marry her...either way I'll be suffering just the same...and Growlithe..." Out of the blue a big Arcanine appeared right in front of James. "EEEEKKK! Oh my goodness!" the Arcanine for no apparent reason started licking James on the face. "Oooohhh...you're such a cute one aren't you? You remind me of..." Just then James looked deeper into the Pokemon's eyes. Something deep in his heart told him this was his good ol Growlie. "Is that you Growlie old buddy?" The Arcanine snuggled into James. James laughed happily and hugged it tightly. "Good! Now you can help me!" he got on top of Arcanine and said, "Onward old Growlie!" Arcanine took off like the lovely breeze of a wind. James laughed with joy as he rode on top of his true hero, Arcanine.  
  
Soon the sun was beginning to set and Jessie was STILL on her bike. By this time though she was getting exhausted. "It's getting dark," Jessie breathed, "God I hope James isn't still trying to follow me. If he is, then he's crazy...even I would give up by now..."  
  
Even though James was on Arcanine, he still was far behind. He was just beginning to enter the territory Jessie was in a long time ago. "C'mon Growlie! Try to go faster." James said. Arcanine growled and continued on.  
  
"What was that?" Jessie thought aloud, "Oh well." She said still riding on her bike. By that time it was beginning to become nightfall. Jessie suddenly was very cold. "Oh my God, it's so cold out, I better change." She noticed a huge cactus and a rock somewhere nearby, a perfect resting spot. "Perfect." Jessie got off her bike. "Oh my god my backside...ohm...." She wasn't too comfortable after that long bike ride. "Any way, to changing." She grabbed her black bag and looked to see what she could wear to keep warm. She found a disguise dress she had never worn before. It was a furry, dark red dress with matching boots. "No wonder I never wore this thing," Jessie said, "I never felt this cold before..." She went behind the cactus to change. After she finished she sat on the rock, still cold. "This dress is very long and warm, why am I still cold?" Just then she thought of something, James. Her and James kept each other warm during the toughest times to survive. As soon as Jessie even made a slight shiver James and her would cuddle close. A tear rolled down Jessie's cheek. Why did she let him go like that? "He must think I'm a moron." Jessie said crying. She put her head in her shoulder and cried there, on top of that rock.   
  
James eventually was close to Jessie. "I wonder what she is doing now..." he thought, "She must be freezing now..." He then remembered something he used to do when they were suffering the tough, cold times. He actually loved those times because that was one of the chances he got to stick very close to her without her getting ticked off. He remembered the way he felt when he snuggled next to Jessie and she snuggled into him too. He shivered at the thought of Jessica freezing here, in the middle of this desert.  
  
"Oh god what have I done," Jessie said looking at the moon with tears rolling down her face, "I've just lost the love of my life! What was I thinking, running away like a fool! Now he's probably saying, 'That jerk Jessie. Why did I ever love HER, she is just a bitch like Giovanni said! I'm going to go and just marry my rotten fiancé Jesebelle!'" tears filled up her eyes and she continued to cry. Suddenly she saw a shooting star. She remembered the times when they were just lying out in the field looking at the stars. Meowth used to wish that he would become a Persian and win his love back. James used to wish Jesebelle never existed. And Jessie used to wish in her heart for her mother to come back but aloud she would wish for money and beauty.   
  
James was finally close enough to Jessie to see her. "Growlie, slow down." He whispered. Arcanine slowed down, walking quieter than a mouse. "I better not startle her," James thought, "She might run away again!" As he was closing in on Jessie he saw she changed outfits. She was wearing a furry red dress with matching boots. He also noticed she was shivering to the bone crying. James looked at her with concern, he hated to see Jessie suffer. "Oh Jessica..." he thought. Then he heard her say something that made his heart melt, " Oh wishing star, if this is my last wish..." she stopped for a moment because her teeth were chattering, "I wish James was here with me right now, so I could apologize to him." She put her head down in shame, closed her eyes, and continued to shiver. James wanted to just jump off there right then and there and wrap her in his arms and kissed her face and neck until she couldn't stand his warmth anymore; but of course he didn't want to go crazy here, it would spoil the moment. "Wait here Growlie," he said.  
  
Jessie felt like her body was going to go right then and there. She just wanted James to be right there right now. She wanted to just have him next to her hugging her. For a moment it actually felt like that. She felt so warm. She went along with her imagination and pretended to wrap her arms around her dream...then she realized this wasn't a dream. She quickly opened her eyes and saw her one and only, James.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jessie said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed James again and cried onto his shoulder, "Listen James," she began, "I'm sorry for everything. For going crazy, for yelling at you, for for for..." "Shhh....It's okay just let it go..." James whispered gently rubbing her back. Jessie got up from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He looked into her eyes too. Jessie said with her eyes, "I'm still sorry." She kissed his cheek and just rested her head on his shoulder. James looked at Growlie, he was just sitting there, not doing anything. James motioned for it to go away and it obeyed.   
  
James lifted up Jessie's head. Jessie still had tears in her eyes. James wanted to cry too but didn't want to lose it like he did back at S.S. Anne. He looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful, too beautiful to be distressed like this. He leaned in and kissed both of her eyes, gently. Jessie felt like two angelic Butterfrees suddenly brushed her tears away from her eyes. She looked at James. She didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she just had to return his favor. She leaned in and kissed his lips. They began to kiss like the night before. Jessie's heart didn't pound hard this time, she wasn't that nervous. She was afraid she would mess up the kiss though. James loved the way Jessica kissed him. He just wanted to start kissing her neck right then and there but wasn't sure if this was the time, or place. Jessie wanted to grab him and pin him to the floor, but she knew that would spoil the moment. They stopped kissing for a moment. "Jessica," James said, "I've said this before but, I love you." "I love you too James," Jessie said, "but still that question remains," "What question is that Jessie?" James asked. "Where do we go from here?"  



End file.
